


An unconventional love story.

by xscarletamericax



Category: Online Relationship - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Catfish - Freeform, Celebrities, F/F, F/M, Gay, Girl On Girl, Girl Power, Lesbian Character, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Online Dating, Pansexual Character, Same Sex Relationship, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletamericax/pseuds/xscarletamericax
Summary: Valentina is a 26 year old girl caught up in the online world. What happens when the greatest love of your life happens to live in the other side of the world? Can you actually fall in love with someone through messages, texts and pictures? Is the most amazing emotional and human connection she's had enough to risk it all for a relationship? These are the questions she asks herself every single day.





	An unconventional love story.

This is by far one of the most unconventional love stories you will ever hear about, but it’s also so beautiful that it deserves to be told.

I guess it’s proper that I start by introducing myself. My name is Valentina, and back when everything started I was 24 years old. I’m a Mexican, sort of antisocial girl. I’ve never been the kind of person to go out and hang out with a bunch of people, most cause I am slightly disinterested in what everyone else is interested in this little town I call my hometown. I have a small group of best friends, I can literally count them with one of my hands, but I trust those girls with my entire life.

For years now, I have made more friends online than I have ever made in, what I like to call, real life. For some reason, I find people I meet online, more appealing than people I can actually hang out with and meet in person. I adore getting to know new cultures, talking to people who you can relate to, have similar interests and are not judgmental at all. 

In this little world, that us, people on the internet, call fake life, we have this little thing called, roleplay. Roleplay/Fake life, is essentially making up an identity based on a celebrity. Many people would call this catfishing, but the difference is, in this place everyone knows you’re not the actual celebrity. 

In March 2015, I met a girl, Poppy. She became my partner on fake life, which means we “dated”, but in real life, she became my best friend. This girl helped me get through a bunch of shit I was going through in my life: a horrible breakup from a longtime boyfriend that left me heartbroken, family stuff and eating disorders. My friend lived in Ireland, so basically in the other side of the world. Thanks to her I met other people, in between them I met this one girl called Bella.

Bella (this her fake life name) was this one popular girl I would see around talking to basically everyone. Everyone loved this girl, but I had never talked to her, I don’t even know how I made her follow me back on Twitter, probably she did it cause I was “dating” her friend. I made several attempts at talking to her, but we never really interacted that much. All I knew from this girl was that she lived in Spain, so like me, she also spoke Spanish, and that she had been dating this one guy for what seemed forever and everyone seemed to be obsessed with that couple. King and Queen of fake life.  
It was odd, for some reason, I ended up wanting to know more about this girl, she intrigued me, even if I didn’t know her. I wanted to know why everyone loved her. I had added my real life friend Poppy on Facebook, and a few days later, I found myself going through her Facebook friends to find this “Bella” girl and see what was all the fuss about, and a few minutes later, I had found her already. 

The first thing I thought when I saw this girl was, “wow, this girl is a total catfish.” If you are not familiar with the term catfish, it means using someone else’s picture and pretend it’s your own for whatever purpose. Bella was gorgeous. Green and beautiful eyes, light and long hair. This girl was perfect. Why would a girl like this be hiding behind a celebrity if she actually looked like that? Simple. Bella was probably not the girl in the pictures.  
While I was already on this, I also looked for this one guy she dated. I also knew his real name, so let’s call him Kevin. I found Kevin on Facebook cause he had posted in one of Bella’s pictures. So I went straight to his profile. His profile picture was a picture of a skinny guy, longish hair playing a guitar on stage. Worth mentioning the picture didn’t seem like the picture of a famous band guitar player, so he had chosen a semi-believable picture to use as his own. Once again, my first thought was: Catfish. The guy didn’t have many Facebook friends, or pictures, not that I could see for that matter.

So was everybody crazy about a couple of people who didn’t even exist? Did I ever tell anyone this? Nope. I kept my thoughts to myself. I was still so very curious, and I didn’t even know why. I stopped trying to talk to this girl but, I had Poppy’s password to her twitter account and I logged on to it. I found messages from a group chat where Kevin asked Poppy and some other friends of Bella to send her welcoming messages cause apparently she had been away, though I didn’t know why. Everyone seemed so happy to have her back and indeed sent her a bunch of positive direct messages and tweets to welcome her back. Another message I read in between Poppy and Kevin, was one where Poppy asked him where had Bella been, cause she was worried about her cause she had disappeared. Odd, I thought. 

Having satisfied my curiosity, I stopped digging into this topic of the mystery of Bella. I would rarely see her here and there, she wasn’t on as often as she used to be, which I didn’t really mind, since we were not even friends. I gave all my attention to Poppy, who was still friends with Bella. 

At some point, Bella decided to leave fake life, but first, she sent us a link to her new Youtube Channel, and her first make up tutorial video. I say “sent us”, cause surprisingly, she sent me the link privately as well. I immediately clicked on the link and it sent me to the Youtube app. 

There she was, the mysterious girl I had been wanting to see for a while now, in HD. Her hair was different, it was no longer a light brunette, but a platinum blonde. She was also wearing significantly more make up than she was in that one other picture I saw of her on Facebook, but that was kind of logic since it was a make up tutorial video. 

Her accent was cute, but you could tell it was not her mother tongue. I watched her whole tutorial, I still remember what it was about. It was a pink smokey eye for Valentine’s day. I remember I even tried it out but it was a horrible mess. Horrible mess probably doesn’t even cover it, but I’ve just never been good with make up, I can only apply mascara and a bit of eyeliner here and there but not even properly. 

But, back to the important. BELLA WAS REAL! She was exactly the same girl in the picture, though she looked a bit more edgy now, probably because of the hair, but she was real, she was not a catfish. I believe after trying out her tutorial, I sent her a message on Twitter.

“I loved the tutorial. I tried it out, though it didn’t turn out the same.” And I added a picture of it. 

She was a total sweetheart and replied a couple of times and even followed me back on my personal Twitter account, though after that, we didn’t really talk that much. Or more like we didn’t talk at all.  
I continued to talk to Poppy, we were still together in fake life. We were really good together, if I should say so. We were really cute and we would hardly ever argue with each other, there was no jealousy or anything cause we were fully committed to each other, and in real life, Poppy and I only grew closer together. We would talk through every single imaginable app there is out there. Twitter, Facebook, Whatsapp, Snapchat. We didn’t get enough of each other. We would also post real life pictures of each other on our fake life twitter, so it didn’t take long before people started wondering if we were together in real life. At first we would joke about it, and we’d say that we didn’t care what people thought of us, we were not going to say if we were or were not together cause it was no one’s business. 

One particular night, Poppy and I got real deep about it while texting. 

“I was asked today if I am bi.” I said.

“I have been asked a lot lately too, because of us, I guess.”

I was scared to talk about this cause I didn’t want anything to change between us, and also cause at this point, I had not even considered actually liking Poppy in real life. Never had I even liked a girl before, hell, I had even been in a relationship with a guy for 8 entire years.

“What did you tell them?” I curiously asked my friend.

“I didn’t respond, cause I didn’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Since when?”

“Actually, since you.”

I wanted to choke. Was this her way of telling me that she liked me? Yes, it was. 

“Since me? Why?”

“I don’t know, I guess I shouldn’t have to question myself if I am straight or not, but since I met you, I do.”

“It’s weird cause I think the same happens to me.”

It was like taking a weight off my shoulders. Nothing changed between us, all the opposite, for a month, things got even better. We would show off each other on Twitter, and we’d send even more selfies daily to the other, there was an incredibly amount of flirting in between us, everything was cute and innocent. We’d make each other smile a whole lot, every single day.

Except one night..

I went out with my friends to a birthday party, and I came back home around 2 am, with a little too much vodka in my veins. Since it was 2 am for me, it was 10 am for her cause we were only 8 hours apart from each other, timezone wise. After a month of confessing to each other, and a bit too drunk, I decided it would be a good idea to spam her phone with a bunch of snapchat videos telling her how much I liked her and how I’d like to actually try and have something real with her, even when the whole “liking a girl” freaked me out. 

She panicked. Next morning, I woke up to a long ass text message from her saying something along the lines:

“I like you so much, I really do, and if we weren’t so far away from each other, I’d already asked you out, but I have been in long distance relationships before and I know they hurt a lot when you cannot hold and be with the person you love. I wish things were different but they’re not and I am so sorry but I don’t want to lose you.”

To say I was upset was an understatement. I felt lied and led on by my best friend. I asked her for a few days to think about it, or cry about it, which I did. I ended up deciding our friendship was more important than everything else and I didn’t want to ruin it, but little did I know, it was already ruined.

We continued to date on fake life for the longest time, but our friendship didn’t exactly survived. One day, she apparently grew close to another old friend of hers, and quickly enough, she was not calling me her best friend anymore. She went from tweeting about me every single day, to tweeting about her new best friend, Charlotte.

I had nothing against Charlotte, in fact, I knew nothing about her, except for the fact that I was jealous as hell, and it wasn’t even in a romantic way anymore. She was stealing my best friend. I tried my best to make myself notice, but nothing seemed to work, and after several failed attempts, I ended up booking a course in Ireland, which would be the perfect excuse to come visit her and prove to her that I really wanted to be her friend.

It took me good 8 months to gather up all of the money, but I did it, and while n those 8 months things didn’t exactly get better in between Poppy and I, I still had faith that when we got to hang out together, we would work it out, as friends.

I always felt like Poppy would had preferred Charlotte to be the one to visit her, but I didn’t let that stop me. The summer of 2016 was the date. I was excited as hell, I had never travelled alone, mostly not that far away, I was about the cross the whole damn world for a friend I had not even seen other than on Facetime and Skype. Terrifying. 

I had also been getting to know a guy that happened to be from Northern Ireland as well, he was tall, handsome and basically out from a magazine. His name was Christopher. We instantly clicked, and he was so excited to meet me over the summer, possibly even more excited than Poppy.

Poppy’s family did not know about me, or not the full story. She had attended this one audition for a Disneyland park a month before and had told them she had met me there and we were gonna hang out while I visited Belfast. I was okay with that. I hadn’t exactly told my mother I knew Poppy from fake life either, and I most certainly did not mention Christopher, though that was mostly cause I didn’t know if I was gonna meet him. 

Days before I travelled to Ireland, Christopher offered to pick me up at the airport, even if he didn’t live in that airport’s city. He was gonna take the day off and wait for me to take me to what would be my flat for two whole weeks. I said yes, cause Poppy didn’t offered to pick me up and it would save me a few bucks. He told me he wanted us to hang out and have a special date with me, and I said we would see, but still he planned it and was extremely excited about it.

The whole trip was exhausting. My first stop in Mexico City had a delayed flight, so I couldn’t take off to London on time. Then, by the time I arrived to London, even when my flight had been delayed, I managed to make it on time for my flight to Belfast, but to my surprised it had been cancelled. I was fuming. I wanted to sit on the airport and cry, it was way too much for someone who had never flown before on her own. The airports were huge compared to the one in my hometown. I felt lost. Not to mention it was a bit hard to understand the British English at first.

The airline fixed me with another flight to Belfast, even gave a pass to a VIP lounge at the airport and a coupon for 20 pounds. I somehow entertained myself shopping at the airport and rested at the lounge while I called my parents, who were worried sick. 

Two hours later, I was on my way to Belfast. I my spirits were still down but I wanted to get there already. I had been texting Chris and Poppy the whole time with updates. I was mostly excited about meeting Poppy than meeting Chris if I was honest. 

An hour after that, I made it to Belfast. I almost kissed the floor from how excited I was to be there. But of course, when I got there, my suitcase didn’t. Once more, I felt defeated. I wanted to cry and not see anyone. I wanted to go back home. It wasn’t worth it. I wanted my mom. 

Soon, I got a call from Chris telling me it’d be okay. That they’d probably send my suitcase to my flat the next day, and that he was outside waiting for me. I went to the front desk of the airline and indeed I was told they’d send it over and asked me for an address. 

I walked out of the arrivals gates and quickly spotted Chris. He was as tall as he seemed on pictures and exactly who he had said he was, though I knew that cause we had been on Facetime endless times before. He quickly wrapped his arms around me when he saw me and I finally felt like I relaxed. 

“Welcome to Ireland, Valentina.” He said while holding me. 

I smiled and we walked out to his car. He had been at the airport for hours waiting for me but he was still in the best mood, asking me stuff about my journey there. He was just a really cool guy, and even while I looked like shit after what seemed forever on a plane, he still seemed to not be able to take his eyes off me, which made a little nervous. 

He offered to take me to grab something to eat but I could only think of getting to my flat, settling in and going to bed, though he insisted we went to the supermarket to get me some groceries. On the ride to the flat, he asked if he could hold my hand, and while I had just met the guy, after making him wait for me so long, it was the least I could do. 

“Yeah, that’s okay. You can hold my hand.” It was a lovely gesture that a 29 year old guy was actually asking for permission to hold my hand. 

When we got to the flat, he parked right outside and asked for a hug before we left the car, once more, I agreed to it, and we held onto one another for what seemed a minute or two. We got out of the vehicle and he helped me with my belongings while I got the door, left everything inside and walked to the supermarket together. 

I started picking out a few things, since I don’t eat that much. He kept insisting I took a few more things, and I did. I was about to pull out my wallet when I realized Chris had already paid for everything. To say I was grateful was an understatement. 

We walked back to the flat and we put everything we bought in the cabinets and fridge. Then we sat on the couch and he held me tenderly while staring into my eyes.

“You have the prettiest eyes ever.” I snorted at his comment. Why would he even think that? My eyes were dark brown, while his were crystal blue. That’s a no brainer.

He smiled and caressed my face before placing a kisses on my forehead. 

“I was thinking I could stay til 3 am and then head to work from here.” I panicked at his words. Stay? With me? A stranger? Hell no.

“uhm. Please don’t get mad at me, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. We just met and.. I would not want this to end up In something else, you know?” Of course I was worried he’d planned to sleep with me. 

We did not, by the way. We simply cuddled and talked for a few more hours before he drove back home. Needless to say, I was super jetlagged so I did not sleep for the rest of the night and I had classes the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something you'd like me to deepen on, let me know so I can work on it and try to add it somehow in the next chapter. Keep in mind that this is an actual real life story.


End file.
